A Lovely Swim
by BehindTheCamera
Summary: Bella and Edward spend some time a lone in a cool lake thanks to an old tradition. AU, AH, One Shot


**Bella's POV**

It had started off just as any other Friday night. We'd all get in our cars, and follow whoever was leading tonight. On this particular night, it was Emmett's turn to lead. A couple months ago, on a Friday night that we did not have anything to do, we decided to drive anywhere, trying to find something to do. We ended up at a disco bowling alley a couple miles out of Forks. We had the best time. Since that night, we had made a pack that every Friday night, we would all get in our cars and drive to a random location.

Tonight was so exception. We had all met at Emmett's house at eight thirty. Once everyone had arrived, we all hoped back in our cars and followed Emmett. Tonight, Alice was riding with me. She sat in the passenger seat and fiddled with the radio until she found a good station.

It was a long drive.

Alice had been texting Rosalie, who was riding with Emmett and kept asking her where the hell we were going. Rosalie texted Alice back telling her that we would be there in five minutes. Finally, we arrived.

No parking lot, no buildings, no lights, no nothing, except a beautiful lake with a wooden dock, all surrounded by trees. I should have guessed we were going to a place like this when we had passed through the bumpy path that had led us here. Everyone got out of their car.

No one spoke.

Instead, we all listened to the sounds of nature; the gentle push of water, the wind running through the grass and trees, the sound of the bugs communicating with each other.

"Pretty nice,huh?" Emmett said, breaking the silence.

"It's beautiful." Alice breathed.

"This is where Emmett brought me on our first date." Rosalie gushed.

"Who knew you were such a romantic," Jasper teased.

"Shut up." Emmett snapped. Beside me, Edward chuckled slightly. I instantly stiffened. I hadn't even heard him walk up beside me.

Emmett began to walk towards the dock, tell us to follow him. We all stepped on the dock carefully, afraid that it might break, even thought Emmett kept assuring us that it was "as stiff as a rock." We all could of made a joke out of that one, but no one spoke. Instead, we all sat down and looked out into the lake.

"Eee! The water's cold!" Alice squealed when she put her big toe in.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Fuck off."

"Such a big mouth for such a small thing," Edward commented.

"Ahaha." Alice said sarcastically.

"There's a certain reason why I wanted to come here tonight." Emmett said.

"Why is that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well.. it has been four months now since Bella has moved here, and we all went through the same thing..." Emmett trailed off. Everyone but Edward gasped.

"Tonight?" Rosalie gasped.

"Isn't it to soon?" Alice asked.

"Not really," Jasper shrugged.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, getting annoyed. Emmett and Jasper suddenly got up and made their way through the short distance to me. They each stood on either side of me and took an arm, lifting me up.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

"We all had to do this Bella.." Alice warned. Rosalie was suddenly in front of me, unzipping my pants, and pulling my shirt over my head.

"What the hell!" I was blushing like mad now, I could feel my face was hot. I glanced at Edward,

he was smirking.

Blush blush blush!

Suddenly, in one swift movement, I was in the water. It felt as though millions of tiny needles pierced my skin all at once. The water was freezing. It was all around me. I quickly rose to the surface, taking a gulp of breath. I looked at all my friends.

They were all laughing hysterically.

"I HATE YOU!" I stuttered, my voice weak. They were all laughing.

All but Edward.

Suddenly Edward got up, and began to remove his pants and shirt. And soon, he was next to me, in the freezing water.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Going for a swim." Edward replied, glancing in my direction.

"You guys are going to freeze your asses off." Rosalie remarked.

"And your dick, balls and boobs." Alice added. Jasper sighed at his girlfriend's comment. It was always about detail with Alice.

During this time, I noticed Emmett had been totally quiet.

"THE CARS ARE READY!" Emmetts voice suddenly boomed. All of a sudden, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper leaped from their seats and ran to the cars. In a minute, all the cars were gone. I looked at the dock.

The cars weren't the only things gone.

"They took our clothes!" I gasped. Edward looked at the dock, and his eyes widened.

"Wh-y-y wou-ld th-they dooo thiisss?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

"Bastards." Edward muttered.

My body was shaking uncontrollably. Little drops of water fell down on my cheek. I suddenly felt a thumb wipe a drop of water away. I turned to face Edward, only to be surprised that he was looking at me with deep concentration. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The moon was shining against the water and onto Edward, making him glow. He was beautiful, dazzling.

"You look beautiful in the moon light." Edward suddenly whispered. I looked at him, shocked. Had he really just said that?

"Thanks.." I whispered, though it was barely audible. A shiver ran through me.

"Your cold." He said, stating the obvious. Before I could respond, Edwards arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his bare chest.

I think I just died and went to heaven.

Though I wish I could say his body brought me heat, it didn't.

"Edward.. not that I'm complaining," as if I just said that, " but I'm still very cold." I admitted.

Edward laughed. "Alright, let's go find out friends."

Side by side, we swam back to the dock and lifted ourselves up, Edward having to help me because my arms were to weak. As Soon as my body was lifted from the water, the wind instantly hit, making me even more cold.

"Fuck." I hissed, wrapping my arms around me. Edward began to lead the way, his arm around my shoulder. He led us up the path we had came from. His hand was running up and down my arm, creating friction.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This was very immature of their part."

"They're just having fun." I said, though I hated them right now. But part of me wanted to thank them, because for the first time since I'd moved to Forks, I was spending alone time with Edward.

Almost naked.

Again, not complaining.

Finally we reached the top of the path, only to find our friends waiting there. As soon as they saw Edward and I, they laughed. Rosalie and Alice rushed to Edward and I and handed us our clothes. Edward let go of me and began to put his clothes on, as did I.

"Come on, let's get you in the warm car." Alice said, wrapping her arms around me once I was back in my clothes. She began to walk us away. I looked back at Edward, only to see that he was looking back at me.

He smiled his crooked smile and winked slightly.

Once we were back home, after taking a long, hot bath, I sat in my bed, the covers covering my body, I received a text message.

_I had a lovely swim with you tonight Bella, hope we can do it again sometime._

_Edward_

_PS: You really did look beautiful in the moon light._

For the first time since I'd move here, it finally felt as though things were finally looking up.


End file.
